City of Mournhold
by Daedric Princess of Madness
Summary: After being attacked a mysterious group of assassins, Ulina, Julan and Shani track down the source of the attacks to Morrowind's capital city. However, the assassins only leave more questions and Ulina ends up entangled in family drama, a political plot and a sinister new threat that looms over all of Morrowind. Sequel to Nerevarine Rising. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's a preview of ****_City of Mournhold, _****the sequel to ****_Nerevarine Rising. _****Tribunal was my favorite Morrowind expansion, so I'm looking forward to getting to work on it properly (and that'll be soon).**

**Thanks to Princess Stomper for her awesome mod ****_Mournhold Expanded _****that will serve as inspiration for some of the locations in this!**

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

It was New Life; the citizens of Almalexia were celebrating through several means, and that involved crowding the city even more than it usually was. Children ran amok, and young couples found dark, narrow alleyways so they would not be found doing the unthinkable. The drunk were found unconscious or vomiting, people danced or handed out free food or gifts.

However, the royal family was not like this. They spent their New Life away from prying eyes - choosing to stay out of the Royal Palace and instead spend it at Barenziah's Royal Pavilion, in the great dining hall. She sat beside her mother, who was resisting the urge to cry. She knew her mother was convinced that Helseth - the newly crowned King of Morrowind - had murdered her stepfather. And yet he had the audacity to sit there with that smug grin on his face and act as if everything was normal.

She turned away from Helseth and saw Barenziah sitting between her son and her illegitimate half-blood granddaughter. Helseth's daughter was the youngest at the table and was talking with the servant who was placing the food on the table. A few minutes later, after eating a well cooked meal of roasted guar, mashed ash yam and other delicious foods from Vvardenfell, Helseth got up and left the table. She couldn't help but watch him, couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Good night, mother," he said with a nod, barely acknowledging her, her mother or his daughter. "I'm a bit tired now, so I think I'll turn in now."

She decided to excuse herself then, too. She highly doubted Helseth was going to his rooms.

And he wasn't.

Helseth was in the servant's quarter's, donning a large, black cloak. It was hooded, to hide his face.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

Helseth froze for a moment, then turned to her with a cold smile on his face.

"Hello, Balsea."

She stared at him a good few moments, before folding her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Doing?" He echoed. "Why that...that's none of your concern."

Balsea grabbed his arm.

"You're going to see him again, aren't you? About that failed contract?"

"How did you -"

"I'm not an idiot," she snapped. "I know what you're doing; you're trying to have her killed."

"Why do you care? Because she's the Nerevarine?"

"Helseth, I think we _both _know why. And it has nothing to do with silly Dunmer superstitions."

"She's a threat to my monarchy -"

"And _she doesn't know why!"_

Helseth's angry red eyes bored into her own, and Balsea could tell that the mer was not attempting to hide his rage.

_He could kill me._

Instead, Helseth turned away and continued to make his way to the back door.

"Helseth, you tried to kill her once before," Balsea began coldly, "what makes you think that you'll succeed in this a second time?"

He ignored her, and shut the door behind him, leaving all kinds of questions to remain unanswered.

* * *

But this was not the concern for Helseth, who by this time, was wandering through the crowded streets of Mournhold's Great Bazaar, wearing a long, dark cloak so no one would figure out his identity. The inhabitants of the city would probably be too easily pleased - or worse, not pleased enough.

_How dare she! _He thought angrily. _How dare she behave like that! She knows full well that she has no control over this situation because -_

"Ah, serjo," a voice greeted him, "I was wondering when you would show up. A fine celebration, is it not?"

Helseth turned to the crowd. _A fine celebration indeed, _he thought bitterly.

"I don't care, Vules," he snapped, "all I know is that I am paying your organization a great deal of my Septims to make sure the job gets done."

"With all due respect, serjo, but I thought Septims came easily enough to you. You are the -"

"Shut up," Helseth snarled. He then grabbed Vules but the collar of his dark, leather armor.

"This has been very embarrassing for us, serjo," Vules began. "The first time we have ever failed a contract, you know -"

"- And if the count goes up to two, Vules, I will hold you personally responsible," Helseth interjected. "Am I understood?"

"Crystal," Vules responded.

He let go of the mer's armor. "Good. Now contact me when the job is done."

"Yes, of course, serjo."

That was when the man slunk away into the darkness, leaving the trembling figure of Vules in the darkness.

* * *

Almalexia always sensed a big change among her people, but she certainly sensed a change in her over the past month. Her powers were growing weaker, so she could no longer heal the sick and needy residents of her city. She took to hiding in the temple, away from prying eyes, with only her most trusted Hands and servants of the temple for company.

Almalexia rarely felt the need to sleep anymore; she hadn't for thousands of years, but one night she was tired. She went to her chambers to retire. Sleep came easily enough but the dreams shook her awake. They were all visions from the past. _Sotha, Vivec, Voryen, Nerevar. Oh, my dearest, beloved Nerevar…._Then, she saw them all dead. Killed by her own hands.

It was all too much. She swore she was going _insane._

Then, she heard rumors from her servants of the temple; Dagoth Ur was gone. The blight he had caused was gone. This gave many people reason to celebrate. But not Almalexia. She then found out the reason her powers were declining; the heart had been destroyed by a young woman by the name of Ulina Therayn, an Outlander who had recently been declared Nerevarine. Almalexia had hoped and prayed that the Nerevarine would never come to be. Never take her divine powers away from her.

_Damn you, Azura._

And what if she laid eyes on this girl….this woman? Would she see Nerevar, alive again, brought back to her? Or would she just see the woman who took her powers?

There was only one way to know for certain.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue. It was fun writing it. I'm going to submit the first chapter, and then it'll wrap up the preview.**


	2. City of Mournhold

**_Chapter one: City of Mournhold._**

The year that was 3E 427 died away several hours ago, and now it was 3E 428. If I still lived in Cyrodiil, the day would have been spent celebrating and admiring the snow by all of my family, except for my sister Eriama, who hated the snow. Now I was in Vvardenfell, and there was no snow. In fact, it was fairly warm. Even at the late hour it was now.

It was New Life. It was supposed to be a day for celebrating happiness, especially for me and Julan, given that we had defeated Dagoth Ur only a few weeks ago. Instead, we spent our time during the late hours cleaning up a very bloody mess, along with Shani.

"This happened before?" Shani demanded.

Julan and I exchanged looks.

"While we were staying in Vivec, the day before we all went to see Crassius Curio," I elaborated. "An assassin attacked me…I had no idea it would happen again, Shani. I thought maybe it was a mistake -"

" - or it was the Temple, who more than likely wanted her dead," Julan added, before taking my hand tightly and squeezing it.

"Well, clearly it's neither!" Shani snapped. "The Temple isn't after you anymore, and they attacked you _twice! _Obviously it's not a mistake!"

There was an awkward pause, before I noticed tears well up in Shani's eyes. I could tell she was doing her best to keep from crying, though.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me," she whispered.

"Because I didn't want you to worry," I admitted, "but the damage is done now and there is nothing we can do about it. Except…"

I turned to Julan.

"...except telling one of the local guards," I finished.

Julan groaned.

"You're kidding, right?" Julan said, "one of _those _Imperial idiots? They barely noticed that Khajiit who came to Ebonheart carrying that flask of Skooma -"

"- Well, what other options do I have, Julan?" I responded heatedly. "Other than being attacked again and again until I end up dead, that is?"

My decision was final. I looked out of the window and saw there were still several guards patrolling outside the inn, and so during the late hour that it was, I slipped outside. Vvardenfell may be warmer than Cyrodiil, but the late night air was still chilly.

"May I ask why you're out so late, ma'am?" One of the guards asked. He was a tall, stocky Imperial. "Even at this time of the year, we still have a curfew to uphold -"

"Sera," I began, then when I saw that the guard raised his eyebrows, "I assume you don't mind being addressed as such, right? This is very important. I was attacked by an assassin!"

"An assassin?" He raised his eyebrows again. "They weren't carrying a writ, were they?"

"No," I said quickly, then began to describe what Sedas Omayn was wearing, and what kind of weapon they were carrying. The guard nodded to every word I told him, but said nothing for the longest time until I finished.

"From your description, it sounds like the work of the Dark Brotherhood," he said finally, in a dark tone of voice.

_The Dark Brotherhood? _From the way the guard described them, they sounded like some sort of dark, religious cult.

"...I'm not sure who you angered, but stay away from me," he said. "I suppose this should be officially reported, though. Speak to Apelles Matius in the Council Chambers upstairs about this matter. He just came in from Kvatch...and is curious about Dark Brotherhood activity on this island."

"Is he around?" I asked.

The guard nodded, pointed towards the direction of the Council Chambers, and then slunk away. I sighed, then turned back towards the inn.

* * *

The Six Fishes didn't feel right to step into again after that. Nothing felt right, actually. Julan and Shani were still in the bedroom when I got back.

"So, what did he say?" Julan asked.

"That I would have to talk to someone named Apelles Matius in the Council Chambers," I replied, then went through my bag for some actual decent clothing. "I'm going to see him now."

"At this time of the night?" Shani asked.

"YES, at this time of the night, Shani," I emphasized. "This needs to be dealt with."

I found some clothes and set them aside, and then heard Julan say, "then I'm going with you" in a very final tone of voice. There would be no talking him out of it.

"And me," Shani added.

"Seriously, you two?" I asked. "Don't you want to get a little extra sleep?"

"Not if you're in danger," Julan said. "If you are...you can't do this alone."

* * *

Apelles Matius was an older Imperial man wearing considerably better armor than the other guards around him. In fact, I could tell that he made them all feel small and inferior at best. When I told him about what had happened at the Six Fishes. He frowned, and then finally spoke.

"So," he began. "The Dark Brotherhood? You say you've been attacked by them? The fact that you're standing here seems to suggest otherwise."

"It's true, and I want to stop it," I said.

"That's bad business," Matius began pacing the floor. " I don't know who it is that wants you dead, and I don't want to know. Dark Brotherhood activity here on Vvardenfell has been almost unheard of, but I know they have a large contingent back on the mainland."

"Mainland?" I asked. Despite the fact that the blight was now over, boats to and from Vvardenfell were still not allowed there. Yet how was Sedas Omayn able to get here? I should have seen it sooner.

"Yes, in Mournhold itself, actually," Matius said. "If you're feeling particularly suicidal, you can check it out for yourself. Of course, it's not easy to get there these days. Even though the Blight seems to be gone, Mournhold is wary of visitors from Vvardenfell. There is one way you might get there, though."

Matius turned away from us, and then called out a name. A woman's name.

"_Asciene!" _He yelled, and then a short, middle-aged Breton entered the room. She was wearing Mage's robes and a frown.

"What it it, Apelles?" She asked, annoyed. "Aren't _you _supposed to be asleep at this late hour?"

"This woman…"

"...and me," Julan interjected.

"...make me three," Shani added.

I turned to them and scowled, but said nothing.

"Fine," Matius said, "this woman _and _her companions need transport to Mournhold. Immediately."

Asciene frowned again.

"At this time of the night? How do I know Effe-Tei will even be around to receive them?" She laughed. "Also, considering how highly irregular travel to Mournhold is these days, _I _could get into trouble -"

"I was attacked by the Dark Brotherhood," I blurted, "and I need to find out why."

These words seemed to have an effect on Asciene. She was no longer annoyed, but shocked. In fact, she looked as if she was about to gasp.

"Oh, my!"

"Can you understand why I said _immediately _now, Asciene?" Matius snapped.

"I can see why you'd want to get that cleared up, dear," Asciene looked as if she feared me now. I couldn't say I was actually happy about it. "That's dangerous business, though. I can't say I'd be happy to send you off on that sort of fool's errand…"

"She's the Nerevarine," Julan interjected, "I'm sure she can handle a bunch of idiot assassins, with my help of course."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. Asciene shrugged awkwardly.

"Well, If you're sure, though, I suppose I can oblige you," she nodded. "Take care, Ulina. Those people are not to be taken lightly. Do you have everything you need?"

I had backpack bouncing comfortably on my back, and from the looks of things, so did Julan and Shani.

"Yeah, I think we do," I said.

Asciene nodded and then cast some sort of spell. I had no idea what kind of spell it was, but the world was suddenly spinning in several different directions. After awhile, I couldn't even see anything, and all I could hear was the sound of Shani screaming "I think I'm about to get sick!" at the top of her lungs.

Moments later, all three of us stood on stone ground. The ground was the color of jade, _maybe it _is _jade. _In fact, the whole area around looked regal and well done. In front of us, there was a large flower pot with strange pink flowers in it. Beside a small table, there was an Argonian wearing a nice purple robe.

"Welcome to the city of Mournhold," he greeted.

* * *

**A/N: I had all this prewritten ages ago, but I'm posting it today. Anyways, I'll get back to work on it soon! :)**


	3. Hunting the Assassins

**A/N: No longer a preview: Meaning it's an active story now that I've finished my narrative of _The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. _If you want to find out about Ulina's sister, Eriama and are a bit curious as to what's gonna happen to Ulina at the end of this trilogy, I recommend you read it. :) Though i didn't reveal too many spoilers of what's come, just so we're clear.**

**We're going to meet one of my OCs in this chapter, btw.**

* * *

_**Chapter two: Hunting the Assassins.**_

"Although I can't imagine why you are here at such a late hour," the Argonian continued. "Asciene sent you, I imagine? Well, I think it's time for you to go back."

He was about to cast a recall spell on us, but Shani let out a cry of fear before I raised a hand.

"I was attack by the Dark Brotherhood," I said quickly. "And I came here to find out why."

The Argonian's expression changed from annoyance to fright and then he pointed towards one of the guards who entered the room, wearing bright red and gold armor.

"Dark Brotherhood, you say?" The Guard sounded shocked.

After explained that I needed to find out where they were, the guard turned away with an expression of horror.

"It's your funeral," he said. "Look, I've heard rumors that they have a hideout in the ruins of Old Mournhold. You can get there through the sewers in the Great Bazaar."

"Actually," a feminine voice spoke up, "there's no need to go through the Great Bazaar."

I turned around; There stood a woman who looked a bit older than Shani, wearing all black. She had long, blond hair. She looked a bit like a Breton, but also not quite. Her ears looked a bit pointy.

"They could just pass through the basement downstairs," she finished.

"Finola!" The Argonian frowned. "We're not in the habit of letting random strangers pass through private parts of the palace!"

"Yeah, well," Finola's gaze had turned to us now. She glanced at me and Julan for a few moments, but then she started looking at Shani, before turning back to the Argonian. "She said it herself, Effe-Tei, that she needs to find out what's going on."

Finola nodded towards me.

"If you follow me," she said, "I'll take you to through the Royal Basement. Much shorter route."

Shani backed away.

"No offense, but I think I'm just going to stay here," she said. "I would only get in the way."

I glanced between her and Finola awkwardly.

"Whatever's best for you," I said, before turning around and following Julan and Finola.

* * *

The smell in the Mournhold sewers (or, more appropriately, 'Old Mournhold') was absolutely repugnant.

"There's no such thing as a nice sewer, I suppose," Julan remarked.

"The assassins supposedly make their home down this end," Finola told us, "if the rumors are true, anyway."

Julan and I followed Finola through the dark, narrow alleyways of Old Mournhold, bumping into rats along the way. Rats were not that much of a problem. I had dealt with plenty of them before. However, there was something that would be a problem when I saw it.

"Mephala, what is _that?!" _I heard Julan cry out. "Some kind of daedra?"

It was a goblin; a short, ugly humanoid looking creature carrying a large spear. I took out my sword and slashed it across the head, and we kept on moving.

"Never seen a goblin before, Sera?" Finola asked Julan.

"No," Julan replied, "they aren't exactly in Vvardenfell."

"What about you?" Finola asked me. "You didn't exactly seem shocked."

"I heard they lived in the Imperial City's sewers," I admitted. "Though I've never actually seen them."

Just then, Finola stopped in her tracks and held her mouth wide open.

"What?" I asked.

"You're...you're the Nerevarine, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Why?"

"How positively neat," Finola remarked. "I'm not really anyone important like you. Just a poor soul in the city of Mournhold."

Her expensive clothes told me otherwise, but I decided to disregard that for the moment.

"Can we get a move on, please?" Julan asked. "Because I think we're nearing a large body of water."

It seemed as if it was going to be the only way to get to the assassins. I pinched my nose and the swam into the water before me. Julan and Finola followed behind.

I was soaked afterwards, but Julan used some sort of spell. It released a gust of wind and I was dry within a few seconds. Finola was too.

"Still going to have to talk to my father about this afterwards," she said with the roll of her eyes. "He's not going to be impressed I came into the sewers with you."

"I'll bet," Julan muttered. "My mother's not going to be impressed when we get back to Vvardenfell and she hears about this, either."

"My father's an important person in the palace," Finola said offhandedly. "He wants me there all the time, doing nothing. But I'm an adult now. I do what I want."

"I know that feeling!" Julan said. "As much as I love my mother, I feel as if she did a similar thing for _years…"_

Finola and Julan kept talking about their parents in a disgusted tone of voice, but I stopped listening when I heard the sound of footsteps from above.

"Er, guys?" I said.

"What is it?" They both said at once.

"I think I hear something -"

"YOU N'WAH!"

I turned around. There stood a two Dark Brotherhood assassins, holding very deadly looking daggers.

And they were charging towards us.

* * *

I ducked, and the assassin missed. My heart was pounding so fast that I swore it would burst out of my chest. Finola grabbed one of the assassins from behind and stabbed them with her sword. I wasn't even aware she had a sword. Meanwhile, Julan was having a fierce duel with the other assassin, before the assassin eventually fell to the ground.

"We need to keep going," Finola said.

Up in front of us was a weird looking door. I took a deep breath. The door had the most frightening looking images I had ever seen. A bone white skull, a dark handprint, a ghostly looking woman surrounded by several skeletons…

"_What is the sound of death?"_

I looked awkwardly towards Julan.

"Er…"

"Silence," Finola guessed.

Julan glared at her. "_Silence?"_

"_Welcome home."_

The door creaked open, and we were greeted by several other Dark Brotherhood assassins, all armed.

"Question?" Finola began, "We're out numbered, right? So one of you has a clever plan up your sleeves, right?"

"Maybe!" I shouted, as I tried to block the Dark Brotherhood assassin that was trying to slice my head off. Julan pulled out his bow and started shooting arrows in their direction. Afterwards, there was a pile of assassins on the floor, and only one remained.

He wasn't wearing a helmet like the others had, instead his face was bare. He was a Dunmer, and his face was covered in scars.

"You would dare enter the lair of the Dark Brotherhood, little one?" He sneered, then turned to Finola. Finola looked shocked.

"Why did you try to kill me?" I asked.

"Because we were contracted to do so, by the will of the Night Mother," he continued. "By the will of Sithis. We will complete our mission here and now. A speedy death to you, Ulina Therayn."

Arrows flew across the room, and I ducked again. I was close enough to the assassin that I could grab his knees, and I did so. The assassin let out a whelp, but got back up quickly enough.

"Impressive," he said, "I would consider offering you membership, had you not just killed all my brothers and sisters. And the fact that your death has been promised to Sithis."

"Shut up," I snarled, starting to hold my sword towards his neck. "Tell me who wanted to have me killed."

"Ulina," Julan began, but he didn't continue.

"I value the privacy of my customers," the Dunmer spat. In anger and frustration, I slit his throat. This was one of the few times that I didn't feel any remorse for killing anyone. His body fell to the floor. The Dunmer kept coughing up blood, but I knelt down to the floor to hear him say a few garbled words.

"No...tell my liege…"

"Tell your liege?" Julan asked. "Who's your liege? Who ordered this contract?"

Finola said nothing; I just noticed that her face started turning whiter and whiter as time went by.

"I have...failed h..."

The Dunmer didn't say anything more, he just stopped breathing. I picked up a piece of paper that dropped off his body and started reading it quickly.

_The Bearer of this document, under special dispensation of the Night Mother, who has entered in a contract in perpetuity with H, is given special dispensation to execute Ulina Therayn, a Dunmer recently residing on the island of Vvardenfell. In accordance with all laws and traditions, the afore-mentioned personage will be executed in the name of H in the most expedient manner possible. All services of the Dark Brotherhood are at the disposal of the Bearer of this binding and non-disputable document._

"Someone with the letter 'H' in their name wanted me dead," I said weakly. "That's helpful, isn't it?"

"Actually, it is," said Julan as he snatched the letter from my hands and read through it. "Didn't that bastard refer to that certain someone as their 'liege?'"

I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. If what Julan was trying to imply was true, then it was likely I wouldn't last long anyway. The King of Morrowind probably had more ways of trying to kill me besides the employment of a pathetic assassination cult.

"What do you think, Finola?" I asked. "Do you think this 'H' is someone important in Mournhold? Or could it be anyone?"

Finola sighed.

"I think my father is trying to have you killed," she said quietly.


	4. The Common Tongue

**A/N: Long chapter coming your way. This one was fun to write, really. :D**

* * *

**_Chapter three: The Common Tongue._**

"What?" I yelped. "Your _father? _Who's your father?"

"Helseth," Finola replied. I couldn't help but notice the disdain in her voice as she said it.

"Then how come we didn't know about you?" Julan asked.

"It's not exactly common knowledge," Finola responded. "I mean, if you were king, you wouldn't really want people to know of your illegitimate children's existence, would you? Oh, Gods...you mustn't tell anyone!"

"I won't tell a soul," I assured her. And it was the truth. I really didn't want to get on Helseth's bad side anymore than I already was. "But what makes you think he's trying to kill me?"

"The note and the fact that I knew the guy we just killed," Finola said, "Dandras Vules. A frequent dinner guest at my grandmother's private manor. I had no idea he was part of the Dark Brotherhood…let alone that he ran the damn thing.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. Let's get out of here, and talk to the guards. I think that's all you guys can do for now."

We walked through the sewers in silence for a little while, until I spoke up.

"Why would King Helseth want to kill me anyway?"

"He probably sees you as a political opponent, that's why," Julan replied. "I mean, you are the Nerevarine. It was foretold that the Nerevarine would rule Morrowind one day."

"But that's ridiculous," I said with a snort.

"Yes, it is," Finola said, "but that's what my father's like, I'm afraid. Julan's probably right."

Slowly, we trudged out of the sewers, only to be greeted by Shani. She wore a frantic looking expression.

"We got them," I said.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" Julan asked.

Shani glanced back towards two guards behind her, standing behind the captain.

"Who's he?" Julan asked.

"Captain Tientus Delitian," Finola said. "He wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"He wants to see us," Shani said. "In his office."

* * *

Julan, Shani and I sat ourselves down at a very large desk, while Finola stood to the side. She pulled a very puzzled expression. Captain Tientus Delitian entered the room and shut the door behind him, and shook his head.

"So."

"So?" I asked. "So _what? _What's going on?"

"The Nerevarine and her companions show up from Vvardenfell at about three in the morning, and decide to go into the ruins of Old Mournhold with the king's daughter to employ the service of the Dark Brotherhood? How interesting."

All four of us let out cries of protest, including Finola.

"You bastard!"

"How _dare _you?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wasn't trying to employ the services of the the Dark Brotherhood!" I raged. "I was trying to find out why they were trying to _kill me. _If I wanted an assassination done, I would have employed the Morag Tong. Much simpler."

"There are several documents that indicate otherwise, Ulina," The captain said. "And bringing Finola? That certainly won't help your case."

"Do you _really _think Helseth is going to let this information go public if Ulina and Julan brought me, Captain?" Finola seethed. "Of course not. So let this go, why don't you?"

"Finola, I would simply love to," Delitian responded. "It's quite late, and I, like anyone else, could do with some rest. But unfortunately, the Nerevarine is under arrest for a conspiracy to kill the king."

I was stunned.

"I - _what?!"_

"That's not true!" Julan shouted. "He was trying to kill _her. _In fact, here," he shoved the captain the piece of paper we found on Vules's body. "_Undeniable proof."_

Delitian inspected the piece of paper and the put it down and looked at us all in anger.

"I won't pretend I don't know about this."

"So you _knew?" _Shani asked. "You disgusting, two headed guar!"

Finola smirked at this remark.

"Of course, I'll deny it publicly," he continued. "All I'll say publicly is that the three of you," he gestured towards me, Julan and Finola, "were seen heading into the ruins of Old Mournhold. There are a number of witnesses -"

" - Oh, yeah, sure," Finola muttered, "even though we entered through the basement -"

"- And documents proving your intent," the captain finished, before placing a stack of documents onto the table. I scanned them carefully, and then looked up at the captain in anger.

"What about me?" Finola snapped. "I'm a witness to the fact that Helseth tried to kill her!"

"Finola, do you really think that your father is going to take your words to heart when it comes of Almalexia's general population?" The captain shook his head. "I think not. Conspiracy to kill the king is treason. All that needs to be decided is your sentence. Unless…"

"Unless what?" I snapped.

"Unless you were willing to perform some services for your king, to prove your loyalty," Delitian said. Then perhaps this can be thought of as a simple mistake."

"So, I get to do your dirty work?" I asked scornfully. This wasn't the first time I had been made to do errands for people. "Great. Where do I start?"

"You can start by asking the people of Morrowind about King Llethan's death," Delitian responded. "There are rumors that Athyn Llethan did not die a natural death."

I raised my eyebrows.

"There's no truth to them, of course," Delitian said quickly.

"Sure," Julan muttered.

"Speak to the people about King Llethan's death. You are not known to them as my representative, and they may be more candid with you. Go out into the city and find the source of the rumors."

"Did Llethan die a natural death?" I asked.

Delitian scowled.

"That is a silly question. I don't like silly questions," he answered. "There is no evidence to suggest Llethan died of anything but a natural death, I assure you. Absolutely nothing."

I sighed. I wouldn't get anywhere here.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," I replied.

"Have a good evening," Delitian replied.

As I got up to leave my seat, and the room, I heard the captain call my name.

"Oh, Ulina?"

I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Try to leave the city, either you or your companions, and our deal will be forgotten. The guards have your description. Have a nice day."

* * *

"I'm going to talk to my father," Finola said after we left the room. I turned to her.

"Can I see him?" I asked. "I mean…"

"That's probably not a good idea," Finola said. "I mean, not right now anyway. Helseth generally doesn't like the public limelight."

I nodded.

"But I totally intend on asking him why he tried to kill you, if that's what you wanted to know," Finola said. "I'll tell you everything. Just wait for me at the Winged Guar and buy some rooms there for tonight - I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

The Winged Guar was in one of the richest areas in the city, and the rooms were expensive. But I found out that the inns in other areas of town were packed, so this would be the only option. Shani trudged to her bedroom across from mine and Julan's, and we both fell into bed.

The next morning, I awoke really late. That wasn't too surprising, as I had stayed up for a great deal of time the night before, but I felt bad that I had missed most of the morning.

Shani, Julan and I ate brunch a few moments later. It was some sort of omelette made with Cliffracer eggs and ingredients imported from Vvardenfell. We ate in silence until the doors to the Winged Guar opened and Finola came rushing in. Today she was wearing a long, flowy black dress. She looked mildly distressed.

"Do you always wear black?" Julan asked.

"Yes," Finola replied, "and I will until there's a darker color. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I shrugged.

"Sure."

Finola pulled up a chair from one of the tables and sat beside Shani.

"Helseth told me you were a threat to his monarchy," Finola said, "he wouldn't tell me why, but my guess is because you're the Nerevarine."

"I knew it," Julan muttered.

"And he also kicked me out," Finola said. "He told me I should think myself lucky I'm not banished to Vvardenfell and the blight. I guess I'll have to make my way in this world on my own. Thanks, guys."

Shani turned to Finola.

"You could help us, if you want…"

Finola raised her eyebrows.

"Help you with finding out why the people hate my father, you mean?" Finola asked.

"Well, you _seem _to know this city better than we do," I told her, liking Shani's suggestion. Finola nodded.

"I suppose I can be your tour guide," she relented, "Although, to be fair, I haven't been in the poorer parts of the city yet. I've only lived in Mournhold a few months."

"Where did you live before?" I asked. "Y'know, just out of curiosity."

"Wayrest," Finola said. "It was wonderful there. Mournhold's OK though."

I nodded.

* * *

The city of Mournhold was very different to Vvardenfell, where people appeared to act more civilized (or so they thought). We were in the Great Bazaar, sitting around the benches and watching the park fill up with life. Children were playing and adults were either buying or selling items. I even heard some of the cries that people made trying to get people to buy their wares.

"Excuse me, but before you take another step, allow me to introduce myself."

I looked up to see a Bosmer male with short, blonde hair and a forced grin. He was wearing very cheap looking clothing.

"Just who in the flip are you?" Shani asked.

"My name is Gaenor," he said, nodding. "And I'm… well, I'm an entrepreneur of sorts. I was wondering if I could ask a small favor of you."

"What do you need?" I asked. This poor man was obviously troubled, and Vivec did say I was now the Protector of Morrowind. I would do what I could for Gaenor.

"Glad you asked," Ganor said. "As you may have noticed, I'm not looking my best at the moment."

He wasn't.

"In a little, shall we say, down on my luck, which is NOT something I'm used to, let me tell you. At any rate, I'm looking for a little starting capital to get things rolling here in Mournhold - I've recently arrived myself, as well - and I thought you might be able to help me out. Think you could part with, say, fifty gold?"

"_Fifty?" _Shani and Finola asked from behind me.

"Yes, fifty," Gaenor repeated.

Before I could even reply, I heard the sounds of a shout coming from across the street, and within a few seconds, a young Imperial - not much older than Julan or myself - pushed Gaenor to the ground and punched him across the face. All I caught was a blur of shoulder length brown hair. A crowd of people gathered around the scene, including a couple of High Ordinators (I heard Julan snort his disgust at this) who pulled the Imperial away from Gaenor.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the Ordinators seethed.

"This bastard just scammed about a thousand Septims from my father in the Temple courtyard," the Imperial spat. This time, I got a better look at his face. He wasn't bad looking, with light green eyes and a youthful look. He turned to the crowd of shoppers who were surrounding us. "I bet he's scammed others around here, am I right?"

I stepped forwards.

"Turn out your pockets," I ordered Gaenor.

The Bosmer crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now why should I do that?" He snapped.

"If you don't have the gold, then it won't be a problem, will it?" I asked. Gaenor sighed, then turned out his pockets, letting great piles of gold coins fall onto the floor.

"You have committed crimes against the Three and her people," the other Ordinator growled. "And are now under arrest."

"What?!" Gaenor yelped. "How do you know you know the boy didn't plant the gold on me?"

"So...he planted over a thousand drakes into your pocket without you noticing?" Julan asked. "Seems reasonable."

"You're not lending me that fifty gold are you?" Gaenor said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not on your life," I replied.

The High Ordinators had grabbed him from behind and were dragging him towards the Temple Courtyard, but Gaenor shouted something everyone could hear.

"NO ONE SAYS NO TO GAENOR!"

The Imperial chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah, right," he snorted. He then turned to me, and extended his hand. "Thanks for your help, by the way. I'm Aiden. Aiden Haynori."

"Ulina Therayn," I responded, before taking his hand and shaking it quickly.

"Nerevarine, right?" Aiden smiled slightly. "I never expected to see you in Mournhold. What brings you?"

"I was almost killed by the Dark Brotherhood," I said. There was no point in hiding that fact. "Now, I was hoping to find out more about the city. What can you tell me about King Llethan?"

"King Llethan?" Aiden raised his eyebrows. "He's dead now, isn't he?"

"That's what we've heard," Shani interjected.

"Well, there's a paper that goes around the city," Aiden said, "the Common Tongue. It seems to give off the impression that Helseth poisoned Llethan. Not that I really care about that, of course...you didn't hear it from me, though."

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

A sheet of paper landed onto my head as the four of us wandered through the streets of Mournhold. I picked it up and scanned the contents quickly. It was the Common Tongue.

"'A poet can have no higher purpose than to tell the truth about the human condition,'" Julan read. "Who said that? Oh, right. Vivec. Makes sense."

I kept reading the rest of the letter, finding myself shocked at the contents.

_I have a little list. They never would be missed._

_Appearing at the top - three names... Anhar, Khajiit male - Martyrius Arruntius, Imperial male - Jusole Asciele, Breton male. What do these three names have in common?_

_All three at one time or another represented an inconvenience to a Western noble prince named Helseth._

_Anhar was an agent for Eastern ebony merchants. There was an unfortunate scandal concerning improper contracts offered to Helseth as compensation for his assistance in obtaining ebony import remits from the Imperial Board of Census and Excise. Luckily for Prince Helseth, this scandal blew over when no one could be found to testify. Is it just a coincidence that Anhar's health went into a steep decline, just as he was to testify before the Imperial magistrates? He died a natural death, according to the Imperial coroners. Convenient and timely, perhaps, but natural._

_Martyrius Arruntius was a city alderman of Wayrest. Prince Helseth's liaison with the alderman's married daughter was potentially embarrassing to the Prince - especially when Martyrius Arruntius forcefully pressed his suit for 'predatory adultery' in Wayrest's courts. Many thought it strange that Martyrius Arruntius should suddenly fall ill and die of 'exhaustion' on the eve of the trial. The suit was settled out of court, and charges dismissed. The Imperial coroners ruled that Martyrius Arruntius had died a natural death. Convenient and timely, admittedly, but natural._

_Jusole Asciele was a diplomatic attache at the High Rock embassy in Wayrest. Widely rumored to be an intelligence officer, Jusole Asciele was often seen at court, taking a great interest in the affairs of Queen Barenziah and her family. It is said that Wayrest can be a beastly uncomfortable place in high summer. Perhaps the Breton's constitution was ill-suited to the relentless heat and pestilential swarms of the southern Iliac. Jusole Asciele took suddenly ill one evening, and within three days he was dead. Once again, Imperial coroners ruled that Jusole Asciele had died a natural death. Convenient and timely, yes, but natural._

_And these, The Common Tongue notes significantly, are only the 'A's on the list._

_Some have quietly suggested that Prince Helseth was the most accomplished and subtle poisoner in the West. But The Common Tongue has never seen a single scrap of evidence that would prove such an indictment. [Admittedly, the absence of such proof could count as qualifying towards the title of a 'most accomplished and subtle poisoner'.]_

_And, further, The Common Tongue does not wish to suggest that King Helseth is a poisoner, or that the recent death of King Athyn Llethan's was a poisoning, and not a natural death. The Common Tongue has never seen a single scrap of evidence that would prove such an indictment. And the Imperial coroners have ruled that Athyn Llethan died a natural death._

"I…"

"Need to get sick?" Finola interjected. "Because that's what I feel right now. This is absolutely disgusting."

"Doesn't mean it's true," Julan said to her. "They could just be looking for trouble, but…"

"It doesn't seem unlikely that Helseth wouldn't poison these people, either," I said. "I mean, after what he tried to do to me…"

The conversation lasted until we arrived back at the palace, and thought kept clouding my mind.

_What's going on?_


	5. Temple

**A/N: I've been sick recently, so it didn't exactly motivate me to write. But here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**_Chapter four: Temple_**

"Good work," Delitian said to me. I decided it would be best if I saw him alone. He read the paper, and nodded grimly as he did so. "Thank you for bringing me this copy of 'The Common Tongue,' Ulina. I believe this is indeed the source of the rumors. I see no source or evidence for its speculation - just vague falsehoods."

I wanted to mention that it didn't exactly sound false to me, but I didn't and instead opted to bite my tongue.

"I'll mention your loyal services and exceptional qualities to King Helseth," Delitian said. "And I think we might find you further employment. For example, we lack sources of information in Almalexia's Temple. Could you help me find a Temple informant?"

A Temple informat? I had only been in Mournhold for about a day, and I had yet to visit the Temple Courtyard.

"I'll see to it as soon as I can," I replied, before turning around and leaving the palace.

* * *

"If we're going to be here any longer, we should find a cheap apartment to stay in," Julan was flipping through the pages of some sort of newspaper.

"There are some in Dayn Isra, I think," Finola spoke up. "I mean, the Great Bazaar is packed and Godsreach is expensive. So...you could always look there. 'Sides, I know someone who lives there."

I didn't even bother to question Finola, instead I just sat there while reading the calendar. Tomorrow was Loredas. The Temple would be closed to the public. I sighed. There would be no questioning that I wouldn't be be able to get this Temple job over and done with.

"The 'Mournhold Players' are putting on a show tomorrow," Shani said, "we could always go see them?"

"What play?" Finola asked. "I don't wanna go if it's something boring…."

I made my way towards my bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

The Great Bazaar was just as crowded as the last time I was there with Julan, Shani and Finola. I didn't feel comfortable to be surrounded by all those people, but at least I had those I trusted by my side. I was worried that sooner or later, someone would jump out of nowhere and ask me questions about being the Nerevarine. It didn't happen. Finola and Shani spotted the stage from half-way across the Bazaar, and sat down. I could help but think while I was standing around.

_Llethsea once lived in this city, walked in these streets, probably talked with these citizens…_

"Come on, the show's gonna start in about ten minutes," Shani said.

I didn't; mainly because of the fact that it didn't look like it. I got up from my seat and heard Julan do the same thing.

The actors were arguing outside a small tent, before an older looking Dunmer in expensive looking clothes stepping in the way, and ordered them back to the tent. He looked worried.

"So terribly sorry, my friends, but we won't be putting on a show today."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Would you believe that the very day we are supposed to open this superb production, our leading actor, Tarvus Beleth, comes down with collywobbles?" The Dunmer continued. I frowned. 'Collywobbles' obviously meant he was ill. "We can't find anyone to take over his part! I would do it, but my expertise is desperately needed backstage. So now I've just got to stand up here and try to drive people away from our heavily promoted production."

"I'm Ulina," I said. "And you are…?"

"Meryn Othralas," the older Dunmer replied. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid 'll have to ask the guests to leave and give them all rain checks for next Loredas. Unless…"

He looked around.

"Your friend?" He asked. "He could be a fit replacement."

"Me?" Julan asked.

"No, not you," Meryn seemed annoyed. "Him! In the back, behind you!"

Julan and I turned around and saw Aiden, the young Imperial I saw yesterday.

"Me?" Aiden echoed. "I just came to ask when the shows coming back."

"Actually," Julan began, "I think you were -"

"Julan," I began, "I think that's just -"

"So, are you willing to sign up to the play, young man?" Meryn asked. I realized I was beginning to find his voice annoying. He sounded a bit like Crassius Curio, who was in Vvardenfell, thankfully. Aiden said yes and took the script, before running off to change. Julan took a copy of the script after a few seconds.

"He looks just like Calvides," Meryn muttered. "Handsome, Imperial...looks about the right age…"

"Let's go," I said. "And start the show."

* * *

Aiden surprised me. I didn't expect him to be that good at acting. He didn't say any line incorrectly, except when he gasped as a Dunmer from within the audience jumped up and started running towards the stage with a dagger.

"I don't think so!" I yelled, then pulled out my sword. The assassin was only armed with so much. He ended up being arrested after awhile, and not after he was injured quite a bit. Aiden had a dagger in his hand, and he stood back in alarm.

"What what that?" I heard him ask.

"Forgive me, Aiden…" Meryn stepped forward, "but we knew that assassin would attack sooner or later."

I was angry. This just wasn't right.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "You decided to risk an innocent person's life simply because of...what, exactly?"

"Our lead actor, Tarvus, recently had a somewhat indecent tryst with the daughter of a Telvanni diplomat," Meryn said dryly. "The diplomat caught him in the act, and vowed revenge. Since Tarvus changes residences frequently, we knew an attack would come during his performance, when the diplomat could be sure of Tarvus' location."

"You bastard," Aiden and Julan both said at the same time, then turned to each other awkwardly.

I had no idea what to say, as Aiden was now looking quite menacing.

"How _dare _you use me in that way," he snapped. "I was only trying to help you."

"Hopefully, since you were able to dispatch the would-be assassin, the diplomat won't try again," Merayn said to me. I glared at him. "I know that the services of the Morag Tong are very expensive to enlist. I apologize for using you in this manner, Haynori, but I hope you understand why it was necessary."

Meryn handed a sack of gold to Aiden, who stormed off. There was only one thought that entered my mind. He had almost been killed by the Dark Brotherhood too.

"Hey," I cried, "hey, wait."

Aiden turned around.

"I suppose I ought to thank you for stopping that assassin," he remarked.

"It was no big deal," I said. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't harmed."

"No," he said, "just a little annoyed at that s'wit over there," he nodded in the direction of Meryn. I agreed. That was ridiculous. "Deal with that threat yet?"

"Yes, but…" I hesitated. "There are a few loose ends I need to deal with here before I go to Vvardenfell."

"I see," he said. "You're lucky to get to leave this city. I, for one, hate it. My father moved us all here from Cyrodill nine years ago. I was ten…"

Aiden as almost as old as I was.

"But now it's time for me to try and find a way out of here," he said, "this city has been nothing but trouble."

I also couldn't help but agree there. Mournhold had been trouble for me ever since I arrived. I could hardly wait to leave, either. But at the same time, I wanted to find out about my parents.

"I understand."

"You're around, tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"At the Temple Courtyard."

Aiden smiled slightly. "Perhaps I'll see you there."

* * *

The Temple was a large, beautifully constructed building in the middle of the Temple Courtyard. I entered the building, and more or less ignored the stares of disapproving Temple supporters before bumping into a woman named Galsa Andrano, who was sweeping the floors in the back rooms.

"The Nerevarine…" she greeted. "Here in Mournhold? Interesting. You don't look like you're here for a vacation. What can I do for you?"

"Is there any sort of problems here in the Temple?" I asked, deciding to get to the point. Galsa frowned, but kept sweeping before lowering her voice.

"I am a faithful believer, of course...but Almalexia makes me uneasy," Galsa said.

I thought back to the last time I saw Vivec, and his chilling words about Almalexia.

"For the last 50 years, the Tribunal stopped walking among us, stopped listening and speaking with us," Galsa continued. "This worried me, and made me sad. Were our gods abandoning us? Were they growing weak? But since Almalexia has lately come among us again, I feel more worry, not less. Her face glows brightly with hope and power, but her words seem dark and bitter."

"That's something Mehra would say," I thought aloud.

Galsa was taken aback by these words. I thought she looked shocked for some reason.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are a friend of Mehra Milo?"

"Yes," I said, "why?"

"She is my daughter," Galsa replied. "And if you are her friend, then I can speak freely. Helseth has murdered King Llethan and stolen his crown. It does not matter that King Llethan was a fool. He was _our _fool. So long as the puppet king was a joke, we all could laugh and ignore him."

So the previous king was nothing but a joke to Morrowind's people? I had no idea what to think of that.

"But Helseth is not a fool, and no one is laughing," Galsa said. "If Helseth seeks in earnest to be king, then Almalexia and the Temple are sworn in earnest to destroy him."

* * *

I left the Temple and saw Aiden sitting across from it, reading a book. He clearly liked reading, just like Julan and I did. I stepped down and greeting him with a wave and a smile.

"So, where's everyone else?" Aiden asked.

I laughed. "My friends? Probably still at Godsreach. I was just heading back."


	6. Conspiracies

**A/N: Sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I was going through real life stuff, and by the time I could write again, I had a minor case of Writer's Block! Also, Dragon Age is quite the procrastination tool as well... Luckily, I _think _I have that under control now and Ulina is ready to resume her adventures in Mournhold.**

**This chapter is the longest one in the story yet...it may be a bit boring at times, but it's important. At least towards the end anyway...**

* * *

**_Chapter five: Conspiracies._**

What happened over the next few weeks was terrible for the rest of us. Delitian had no more assignments for me in Helseth's name, so the four of us took the time out to look for a place to stay in the Great Bazaar. One of the Landlords we were supposed to meet rescheduled the meeting for some reason without letting us know, and that ended up with Julan and Shani arguing all the way back to the Winged Guar, with Finola and I trying our best to calm them down. The only good think I could think of was that Aiden had become a good friend to all of us and made finding an apartment much easier.

Eventually, Shani and Finola managed to find one in Dayn Isra, one of the residential areas of Mournhold. As soon as it had been revealed that I had a definite address, I received a letter from Delitian about my new task at the Royal Palace; to find out who in the Royal Guard were unloyal by pretending to be a new recruit myself.

"As if I could pretend to be a royal guard," I snorted as I told everyone over dinner. "It would be downright impossible."

"No, it wouldn't," Shani said inbetween bites of her food. "You're good with a weapon and -"

"She's the Nerevarine," Finola said quickly, surprising me with just how quickly she took the words out of my mouth. "In case you lot haven't noticed, there's nowhere we've been able to go in this damned city without anyone recognizing her. Of course she can't pretend to be a Royal Guard."

"Then how am I going to get this done?" I asked. I then turned to Aiden and Julan, and smirked.

"What?" Julan asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Would you mind doing me a little favor, dear?" I asked.

* * *

Julan looked handsome in the royal guard armor, and when I told him so he tried to hold back his laughter. Aiden also wore it, as he was going to do this assignment with Julan while I watched them enter the barracks of the Royal Palace, before I crept in behind them. Finola and Shani, who decided to stay out of this particular venture, had gone shopping for the day, and I couldn't blame them.

The guards were all standing around in the throne room when Aiden, Julan and I finally managed to get there without bothering the guards.

"Anything I should know before I go ask that guard over there?" Julan asked.

"Not to mention your Hlaalu connections," I replied. "Which, of course, means you should."

"Got it."

I stood behind one of the pillars and exchanged looks with Delitian, who noticed I was there. He gave me a slight nod, but then turned back to what he was doing in the first place.

"What did Tienius Delitian send you to me for?" The guard asked. I could help but notice he was stammering slightly. "If he wants you to be a Royal Guard, then you'll be a Royal Guard. Nothing to do with me."

"Oh, Tienius wants us to get to know the rest of the guards," Julan said. "So, y'know...we can see if we all get along."

"So how do you like it?" Aiden asked, changing the subject.

"How do I like it?" The guard repeated. "You think I was born yesterday?"

Not literally, but he did sound a bit...dim. At least to me.

"My mom didn't teach me to blabber to strangers," the guard continued. "So old King Llethan was a bit of a fool, but he was good to me. And King Helseth is no fool. He's got to keep some experienced men like me around. All these new fellows, like you... someone's gotta teach them their business, 'cause they don't know it."

I sighed in frustration; this would get us nowhere.

"So how is it working for King Helseth?" Julan asked.

The guard turned away, but answered. "It's an honor... to serve... It is my honor to serve King Helseth and Queen Barenziah. That's right. Just what I said. An honor."

I rolled my eyes. The whole speech sounded rehearsed. If this Dunmer wasn't disloyal himself, he had something to do with it. Either that, or he was just an idiot.

"Well, I hope to serve the king as I once served House Hlaalu," Julan said, obviously trying to keep his voice as casual as possible, then glanced back towards me quickly, and then turned around before the other guard could notice I was there.

The guard looked as if he was about to fall over.

"Oh? Really?" The guard said, moving his hands to take off his helmet. He lowered his voice, and I found myself edging closer so I could hear. "Does Tienius Delitian know that? Did you talk to Aleri Aren?"

"No," Julan said.

"You should tell her that you're House Hlaalu. But don't tell Tienius Delitian. Just tell Aleri."

_Don't tell Delitian?_ If that didn't seem sketchy, then I didn't know what did. The guard walked away, and Julan and Aiden rushed towards me. I sat up slightly.

"Who was that?" I asked while trying to keep my voice as quiet as possible.

"Irano," Julan replied, the disgust very clear in his voice has he said it. "The s'wit. Like I can't see that he's up to something…"

"...not that you know what he's _actually_ up to," Aiden pointed out. "It could be something perfectly mundane for all we know."

Julan scowled, and I had the feeling he was about to talk back, so I decided it was time to interrupt.

"Let's go see this Aleri woman," I said, "and try not to get caught on the way!"

The dining room in the barracks was filled, but there was still no way I would be able to try and hide without anyone noticing me. Aiden spotted an apron hanging up on the wall and threw it to me.

"And just what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Pretend to be a maid?" Aiden suggested. I scoffed, but threw the apron on anyway, and while I was at it, tied my hair back and then went to a corner of the room with a duster I had found. I used to clean the house I lived in with the Therayn's back in the Imperial City, and dusting was often my least favorite job - that much hadn't changed. Flecks of dust blew into my face as I lightly brushed the shelves. I tried not to notice this as Julan and Aiden talked to Aleri Aren, an older Dunmer woman with light red hair, talk to Julan and Aiden casually until the subject of House Hlaalu came up.

"He what?" Aleri asked. She sounded a bit taken aback. "Could you repeat that for me?"

"Irano knows about my House Hlaalu connections," Julan said, "and he said to tell you and not Delitian. Is there something I'm missing?"

Aleri shook her head and sighed. "Ivulen Irano told you to tell me about your Hlaalu connections?"

"Yes," Aiden answered.

"And told you NOT to tell Tienius Delitian?"

"Absolutely," Julan said.

"I...I'm afraid I have no idea what that's all about," Aleri said. I thought she seemed nervous. "Are you sure you heard him right? He's not the brightest star in the sky... he gets confused sometimes. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Julan asked. "He seemed pretty certain…"

"No, I'll talk to Ivulen Irano later when I get a chance. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Aleri Aren walked away, leaving Julan and Aiden to run over to me quickly.

"She's hiding something," I said, keeping my voice quiet so no one else could hear. "And I think we should tell Delitian."

* * *

A couple of hours later, while Julan and Aiden were trying to be normal by attending dinner with the rest of the guards, I was sent upstairs to the guard's quarters where Ivulen Irano slept. Still keeping the maid cover story, I kept ahold of the duster in case someone came in. Irano's chest was locked, but I managed to pick it after awhile and went through his things, often times finding the most ridiculous of items. What caught my interest most of all was a folded up piece of paper that looked as if it had been handled recently. The ink was recent too, as some of it rubbed off into my hands. I quickly opened it up. The hand-writing in the note was absolutely terrible, with so many misspellings I couldn't keep track. However, Irano, Aleri and another guard's name were all spelt correctly and underlined. I guessed that the three of them together were trying to kill King Helseth.

"Gee, I wonder why," I muttered. But I really did wonder why, in some ways. I wasn't surprised that there were people trying to kill Helseth, but I was surprised that his own guards were. Maybe the man was worse than I thought, and he tried to kill me!

A few seconds later, I heard the sounds of the doorknob turn and I crawled under one of the beds, ending up in a very uncomfortable position. The sounds of metal against the stone floor was jarring and I winced as the sounds became closer and closer, but didn't move or make a sound.

"Damn you, Ivulen," Aleri spat. "How could you say that to new recruits? If it hadn't been for me, out cover would have probably been blown!"

"Well, I thought maybe they could help us!" I heard Irano protest angrily. "They're Hlaalu, just like we are...maybe they were sent to help us -"

"But you barely knew the men, Ivulen! How didn't you know it was a trap!"

I listened to them bicker on for what seemed like hours until they eventually came to some sort of agreement. Then -

"Aleri, did you unlock my chest?" Irano asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"By the Three, _no_ I did not," Aleri snapped. "Must we have this discussion every week -"

"No, Aleri," Irano interrupted, "I'm _serious._ The note is _gone."_

This was obviously bad news to them, because I heard Aleri stutter before letting out a yelp.

_"WHAT?!"_

When both guards finished arguing, they left the room, leaving me to finally get off of the floor and out of the room. My back ached and I decided I could hardly wait until got home and to bed. Delitian was still downstairs along with Julan and Aiden, who were standing about, awkwardly. I exchanged looks with them both, but said nothing, before handing the note to Delitian - who (thankfully) didn't notice anything.

"This is Ivulen Irano's handwriting on the note you found," Delitian said, reading it. It was a huge surprise to me that he even could. "He notes the watches when Dralen, Aren, and Irano are the only guards in the Throne Room."

He looked up, and I cleared my throat.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What happens as a first thing is that I believe I'll change the watch schedules to prevent whatever it is these three are planning," Delitian replied, folding the piece of paper and tucking it into one of his pockets. "And I'll need to keep a close eye on all of them. Very shrewd work, Ulina."

"Actually, I wouldn't have done it without help," I said, nodding to Julan and Aiden.

"Ah," Delitian nodded. "Of course. You've all brought me clear evidence of disloyalty among the guards. Now I need your help with something else."

"Joy," I heard Julan mutter. Thankfully, Delitian didn't hear him.

"I would like you to find evidence of conspiracy against King Helseth among the Hlaalu nobles."

"So I get to mingle with those with _actual_ Hlaalu connections this time?" I asked.

Delitian frowned.

"Yes," he responded. "The old king's Hlaalu supporters haven't accepted King Helseth's accession to the Throne with good grace. Maybe they think that another candidate - a Hlaalu candidate, for example - would be better. Maybe they have some plan to express such a preference. If so, I doubt they would be candid about it. But maybe you should search Llethan Manor for documents, diaries or other tangible evidence of such plans."

"Llethan manor?" I asked. "Wasn't Llethan the king before Helseth?"

"Yes," Delitian replied. "Only the widow of the dead king, Ravani Llethan, lives at Llethan Manor now, however, there might be guards. Perhaps you should go to offer your condolences to the widow, and have a look around."

I didn't like where this was going; offering a widow fake condolences didn't sit right with me, but it might be my only option to finally get Helseth to trust me and for me, Julan and Shani to finally leave Mournhold.

"Fine," I said.

* * *

Finola and Shani came back from the Great Bazaar with bags of clothes and decorations. They were already busy decorating the living area when we got back. I was thankful Aiden was in the room (he had gone to change into more appropriate attire), as he would most likely burst into laughter.

"What?" Finola asked. I said nothing, I just folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows.

"Where did you get the drakes for this?" Julan asked, getting straight to the point.

"I won a contest," Shani responded, then exchanged looks with Finola. "I apparently painted the best artwork of a Vvardenfell setting! A thousand Septims. I decided that if we're going to stay here, the place may as well look nice."

"- And I get to keep everything after you leave," Finola interjected.

"I see," I said, nodding slightly. "Congratulations, Sha. Well, as long as it wasn't any money we already had."

"Not to worry, Ulina," Finola replied. "Also, Sha and I bought something else…"

I smiled slightly when I noticed the affectionate tone of voice Finola used when talking about Shani. I was glad they were getting along.

"It's not Mazte, is it?" Julan asked. I turned to Julan and elbowed him slightly.

"Even better," Finola replied. "I have a seven day pass to get into Tamriel Park...with up to seven guests."

"Really?" I asked. I had heard bits and pieces about Tamriel Park, the theme park that was located off of Almalexia Gardens, but I had yet to see it. Mostly because I wasn't in Mournhold for a vacation; I was here until Helseth would give Delitian the word to let me go, and possibly find out more about my mother's family...perhaps even find my real parents…

"Remember why we're here," I said gently to the both of them.

"Oh come on, Ulina! You've been working for that bastard for weeks," Finola replied. "I think you could use a break…"

More like a month. It was now coming close to Sun's Dawn and we still hadn't gotten out of the city. I was beginning to get used to Mournhold, but being in the city made me realized how much I missed Vvardenfell, and I disliked certain areas in Vvardenfell too.

"A break," Julan murmured. "Now that _is_ a nice thought…"

"Oh, come on, Ulina!" Shani begged. "Think about it for awhile. Please…"

I sighed, and smiled.

"Oh, alright...we'll see about going to this Tamriel Park the day after tomorrow," I said, "if, you know, we don't have better things to be doing…"

"What's this about Tamriel Park?"

I turned around and saw Aiden, who was now looking straight ahead towards Shani. Shani, who noticed, dropped the end of the curtains she was holding. This resulted in her blushing slightly and Finola frowning.

"We might go," Julan replied.

"Oh?" Aiden smiled. "Sounds interesting."

* * *

The next day, we all went to Godsreach. I hadn't stepped foot there since we relocated to Dayn Isra, and I couldn't say I missed it much at all. When we entered Ravani Llethan's house, I heard the sounds of yelling as a young Bosmer with short brown hair rushed out of the back room. She looked more than a bit worried.

"I don't care what they're paying you!" A female voice shouted. "Get out! Get out of here!"

"Y..yes, ma'am!" The Bosmer squeaked, before running out of the house.

"Is that Ravani Llethan?" Aiden asked.

"I imagine so," I said sadly.

"Damn, she's angry today," Finola muttered. "And here I thought she was never going to stop crying…"

Shani raised her eyebrows. "You know her?"

"Know her?" Finola laughed slightly. "She's my aunt! Well, sort of."

Julan chuckled. "Lucky you…"

"Shut up! I'm serious…"

"Hello, Finola…" I turned around and saw a Dunmer woman standing on the staircase. She wasn't that young, but she was pretty with dark red hair tied back into a very elaborate hairstyle, a lovely dress and all the right features. She slowly descended the stairs, and then glanced at me. I smiled slightly, but then turned to Finola for help again.

"And this is my cousin, Balsea," Finola offered, "well, sort of anyway…"

"It seems you're 'sort of' related to a lot of people," Aiden responded dryly.

Balsea didn't respond to this comment, but smiled in my direction instead. Looking at her again, I thought she seemed sort of familiar, but I pushed the thought away. I had never seen the woman before in my life; that was nothing but nonsense.

"You'll have to forgive my mother in advance I'm afraid," she said, nodding towards the direction of the door which Ravani Llethan had now slammed shut. "She can loose her temper easily these days. Especially given the circumstances surrounding the king's death. She fears that Helseth is sending people to spy on her. You understand, I'm sure…"

_Only too well,_ I thought bitterly. She was right to fear that Helseth was spying on her, as that was what he had more or less sent me to do.

"We're here to offer our condolences," Julan said, "Muthsera."

I was surprised; Julan usually never addressed people with titles.

"Of course," Balsea said, then nodded towards the back room where Ravani Llethan was, sitting back on a large chair. She looked up with suspicion when she saw us - especially me, I thought - enter the room.

"Mother, we have guests," Balsea said.

"I can see that," Ravani snapped. "But I'm currently not in the mood for such things. Please, leave me in my grief."

I turned to Julan, then turned back to the bitter old woman in front of me.

"I am Ulina Therayn, the Nerevarine. I came to offer my sincerest condolences about King Llethan, Muthsera," I said, the lies tasting bitter in my mouth as I said this. Delitian was just doing his job, but Helseth clearly didn't have any tact or standards. Sometimes it was hard to believe someone as kind as Finola could be his daughter. "I never knew him personally, but I'm sure he was a good man, and a good king as well."

Ravani Llethan looked towards me for a few seconds. Her scarlet eyes were filled in an indescribable rage.

"They murdered him, you know," Ravani spat.

"Who?" Shani asked. I was going to ask the same thing.

"Helseth and his...damned spiders," the widow continued. The anger in her voice was enough to shock me, but I did my best to keep a straight face anyway. As much as I doubted this woman had any definite proof that Helseth murdered the king, it didn't seem unlikely, given that he tried to dispose of me too.

"Everyone knows, and no one lifts a finger!" Ravani yelled. "I tried talking to someone about it, but in the end their only excuses are 'imperial justice.' Imperial justice? Hah! I _spit_ on Imperial justice! They killed my husband, and now that wicked man is king. I curse Helseth, and all his kin! May they die tomorrow, weeping, watching their children die today!"

I turned to Finola when I heard that response, and Finola only shook her head.

"I meant no offense, princess," Ravani said slowly. "You were always a smart girl, and you were willing to stand up to that wicked man that is your father. You were not included in this."

"Of course," Finola said, "thank you."

"How do you know Helseth killed the king, though?" I heard Aiden say. "I mean no disrespect of course."

Ravani scowled.

_"Everyone_ knows," she said. "For it's there in print, for everyone to see, in the broadside sheet called 'The Common Tongue'. It says Helseth poisoned hundreds of people when he was in the West. If Helseth was a wicked murderer before, why not now?"

I grimaced; that didn't seem unlike Helseth either.

"I truly am sorry for your loss," I said again, this time the words didn't taste that bitter, for this time I meant it. "And while I cannot make any promises...I will see what I can do to get to the bottom of this."

"Bless your honorable soul, Ulina," the widow said. "Few enough have come to pay their respects. People forget their friends when the wind changes."

I was glad my friends hadn't forgotten me yet, if they ever decided to do such a thing. And I still hoped they wouldn't.

"Ravani, would you permit me to take you for a walk?" Finola asked. For a moment, I wondered what Finola was planning to do, but then it hit me when she glanced at me. I nodded slightly.

"I...yes, I suppose it would do me good," Ravani admitted, then got out of her large chair. "Thank you, Finola."

The two left the room and went out the house. There were no guards in this room, so I decided it would be best to search this room first. Julan and I ended up sitting cross-legged on the floor while pulling out a stack of documents from the drawers in front of us. Meanwhile, Shani was looking on the bookshelves and Aiden was looking on a set of cupboards.

"Remember," I said, "anything that gives us the indication that someone is plotting against Helseth -"

"- I still think Helseth's an idiot," Shani muttered. She had told us so earlier that morning. "What would this bitter old woman do with such information?"

"I think that's kind of obvious, Shani," Aiden replied.

I heard the doorknob turn a few seconds later, and I knew then we'd be caught. I'd probably get fined or something similar. It was Balsea.

"I believe you are looking for this," she said, the produced a piece of dry parchment. I read the writing on the outside.

_To my honorable cousin Forven Berano, be this delivered in haste._

Balsea's expression was unreadable. I generally couldn't stand it when people's expressions were unreadable. It made it difficult for me to understand their motives.

"How did you...how did you know?" I asked.

Balsea smiled weakly.

"I've been living here for years," she revealed, "years before my mother even moved in herself. I know how to listen in on conversations behind doors. Some of it not even intentional."

"Creepy," I heard Julan mutter.

It was. Normally I would ask why she even bothered to listen in, but that wasn't my main concern. What was my concern was why she was giving me the letter.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked, a hint of suspicion creeping into my voice..

Balsea sighed.

"Sera -"

"Just call me Ulina," I said.

"Ulina," Balsea said, "I know that you must be in a...difficult position right now. A position that you surely don't even deserve. So I will give you this, and I won't mention it to my mother. She'll probably think she'll have lost it."

I took the letter from Balsea's and inspected the contents quickly. I shook my head in disbelief and read it again this time with even more disgust.

_Forven,_

_I cannot agree. I am a merchant, and have no skill at arms. You are a noble, and in your prime were proven on practice and tournament grounds - though, in truth, you have never fought a duel, and have few gifts as a liar. No one can doubt Hloggar the Bloody's aptitude and enthusiasm for mayhem, but he is not a subtle man, more suited for a brawl or battlefield than an assassin's role._

_And we cannot trust the Dark Brotherhood. Helseth owns them. They promise discretion, but their promises are worthless._

_I am afraid we must approach the Morag Tong. I agree with you. They will probably refuse. But at least they can be trusted to be discreet._

_If, in the end, we are forced to choose among ourselves, I fear it must be you. And we will have to wrack our brains for some plausible pretext that will get you into Helseth's presence._

_I am disappointed, though not surprised, at lack of public outcry over Athyn's murder. The popular sentiment seems to be to avoid personal risk and accept Helseth. It's short-sighted, but understandable. I have noted, however, that the writer of THE COMMON TONGUE is sympathetic to our cause, clever and eloquent. He may be able to sway opinion. We should try to identify this fellow and try to bring him into our counsels._

_Your faithful servant, Bedal Alen_

After reading the letter, I made a mental note that I would have to warn these people. All three of them. None of them needed to die for this, though they were all incredibly foolish. No doubt the Morag Tong would be given writs for their execution by Helseth if he had his way.

I looked up at Balsea.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Surely there must be some reason...some secret motive."

"No motives," Balsea replied, and she seemed sincere enough. It shocked me that it might be true. "You are the Nerevarine; you saved us all. It wouldn't do Morrowind good to see that she is trapped here of all places."

I was now even more confused, but decided not to ask any more questions and instead thanked Balsea and silently hoped she would keep her word.

* * *

**A/N: I was waiting to properly introduce Balsea, as she's kind of important to my version of Tribunal. She's Ravani's daughter (though this isn't canon, obviously). Also, we'll get to see Almalexia in a few chapters or so. **


	7. Dishonest Journalism

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is the first update in awhile because I kinda lost my inspiration, but I think it's back now. I have no idea how often I'll update, but I'll update more often. **

**If my writing seems a bit sloppy in this chapter, I apologize.**

**Morrowind doesn't belong to me, nor does Tribunal. Bethesda owns it. I'm merely messing with their world. Julan and Shani belong to Kateri. Any locations from Mournhold Expanded belong to Princess Stomper. Ulina, Aiden, Finola and Balsea belong to me.**

* * *

_**Chapter six: Dishonest Journalism.**_

Forven Berano, Hlogger the Bloody, and and Bedal Alen had managed to escape Mournhold without being killed, all of them insisting they owed me a life debt that they couldn't possibly repay. I didn't want them to, though. I didn't lie to Delitian exactly, but he seemed more than a bit suspicious about their escapes.

"Forven Berano, Hloggar the Bloody, and Bedal Alen have escaped? All three?" Delitian shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Sera," I said, although I was far from sorry. I had stopped more people from suffering at Helseth's wrath. As far as I was concerned, that was a good thing. "Perhaps someone in the castle warned them?"

Delitian looked deep in thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes," he responded. "There must be a leak here at the Palace...Well, you've done the best you could, Ulina. You have my thanks, and I'll tell King Helseth that you tried. And now I'd like your help finding the anonymous writer of 'The Common Tongue'."

I raised my eyebrows.

"When?" I asked, thinking of my rash promise to go with the others to Tamriel Park.

"As soon as possible," Delitian said. "Best to get started on the investigation by Morndas. Have a good day."

He finished talking to me in a very dismissive tone of voice, giving me the indication to leave the throne room. I was only too happy to do so, and turned around and left. Aiden was standing outside, and smirked.

"My guess is that the captain annoyed you in some way?" He asked.

"Not directly," I responded. "The King would like me to find the writer of 'the Common Tongue.'"

Aiden snorted.

"Good luck with _that._ No offense, Ulina, but it's not like anyone's ever really found who he is. Or she, for that matter."

"I'll find him," I said, my voice filled with determination.

"What makes you think you can? Whoever they are, they're probably well hidden. Why are you so determined to please the king anyway?"

I sighed.

"Because pleasing the king is the only way for us to get back home."

* * *

Almalexia Park was beautiful, and I couldn't help but stand by and watch while Finola handed the pass to the security guard up front - an annoyed looking Dunmer who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Julan was talking to a pair of jugglers, a brother and sister act who insisted that each other were liars.

When we finally entered the park, however, I found it was even prettier than the park outside. Children were playing and adult were relaxing. Some people were even picnicking.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Finola declared, and lead the rest of us Cyrodiil park, obviously meant to mimic Cyrodiil, and it did. I felt a bit uneasy stepping into the park, as it felt a little like I was back home in the Imperial City. Julan could tell I was uneasy, as he took a hold of my hand and squeezed it. I smiled slightly at this, and didn't feel as uneasy.

The Nibenay Valley Inn was one of the nicest inns I had ever stayed in. It even had a pool, too. I refused to swim, and instead opted to sit at the side of the pool while dipping my toes in, with Julan sitting beside me, while Shani and Aiden swam. I heard Finola sigh happily behind me.

"This must be what Aetherius is like," she said. I had no response to that, and was about think of one when I felt a pair of hands grab me by the ankles and pull me into the pool. It was Aiden. A few seconds later, I saw Shani do the same thing to Julan. Both of us screamed, but in the end had fun, even if we all ended up acting like overgrown children.

The next day, I awoke beside Julan, who looked like he was sleeping pretty peacefully. Tearing my eyes away from him, I got out of the bed and began picking up the clothes we wore yesterday, that had been scattered across the floor, before dressing into cleaner clothes.

It was Finola who suggested that we see some more rides and attractions, though I didn't like the idea of going higher than I needed to. The Silt Striders back on Vvardenfell were more than enough. When I said this, Finola said that Tamriel Park actually _had_ a Silt Strider, en route to a replica of Dagoth Ur's citadel.

"They actually built that?" I asked, shocked to hear it. "Here?"

"It's fascinating enough," Shani said.

"Actually, it's scary," Julan retorted. "I hated the original place. I'd rather not step into another Dwemer ruin, even if it is a replica."

I didn't have to say anything for everyone to know that I agreed with Julan. It was pretty clear from the look on my face. But at the end of the day, after seeing everything else there was to see, Aiden convinced me to come along with him on the Silt Strider. I have no idea how he managed to convince me, but I went along with him while everyone else stayed behind.

The ride to the citadel wasn't that long. In fact, I thought I could see what looked like Vivec from where we were.

"I bet you've been on a Silt Strider before, haven't you?" Aiden asked, shouting over the wind.

"Yeah," I answered. "In fact, I think I've been on one too many."

When we landed, Aiden lead to way to the citadel. I found it was a perfect replica or the original. In fact, it was almost unnerving. I tried not to let it show as we went down the narrow, winding halls together where there were vendors selling things. I saw what looked like an Ashlander tent in one room, and laughed when I read some of the cards beside it, thinking of what Julan and Shani's reaction would be to the inaccurate information displayed about their people.

Downstairs, there was a room that wasn't part of Dagoth Ur's original citadel. It didn't even look Dwemer. I heard the sounds of ticking in the background, while metal creatures I didn't quite recognize were wandering around.

"This is supposed to be a replica of Sotha Sil's Clockwork City," Aiden said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's a bit...creepy," I said. The mechanical creatures - or centurions, as i later learned they were called - started making weird noises.

"Let's get out of here," Aiden said quickly. I was only too happy to.

We ended the second evening with several rounds of fireworks out in the park area. We all stood by and watched as colors filled the night sky. I smiled. It had been nice to have some fun for a change, but tomorrow it would have to come to an end.

* * *

On Morndas, I set out to find the author of the Common Tongue alone, as everyone else was busy and I didn't want to drag everyone around the city anyway. After asking several people, the bookseller hinted that the author was hiding at the Pawnbroker's in Godsreach. It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when I was directed to the Craftsman Hall after I asked around.

The one responsible for the Common Tongue was supposedly someone named Trels Varis. I vaguely recognized the names "Varis," but I couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Finola went with me to the Craftman's Hall.

"Julan went out somewhere, I think," she said, "and Shani and Aiden are hanging out."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Shani and Aiden?"

"They seem to be getting along," Finola responded, though her tone sounded a bit sour as she said those words. "You found him?"

"Maybe," I nodded towards the Craftsmen Hall. "I have a lead. His name's Varis."

"Varis?" She asked.

I explained everything to Finola as fast as I could, before we entered the store. As soon as the shopkeeper noticed us, I shut my mouth and smiled, before approaching him.

"Hello, Dunmer, and welcome to my shop," he said, his red eyes hopeful. Obviously he thought I was about to buy something. "Have you come to order a piece of my famous custom armor?"

"Sorry, but no," I replied. "I'm actually here to inquire about a writer."

"You don't happen to know who the writer of the Common Tongue is, do you?" Finola interjected.

The shopkeeper scowled.

"What makes you think I know _anything?"_

"I heard rumors," my response was nonchalant. "You don't know a Trels Varis, do you?"

The shopkeeper was taken aback by my question. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

"I don't know what you've heard," he began, his tone icy, "but there is no Trels Varis here. Never heard the name in my life!"

He shifted his gaze as he said those last words. It was clear to me then that he was lying.

"Now, unless you're here to buy something, I highly suggest you get out of my shop. Before I call one of the Ordinators," he finished.

_No luck there,_ I thought bitterly as Finola and I left the main room. She stopped in her tracks, and stared at what looked like the entrance to a broom cupboard with a sign on the outside. I tore it off and read it quickly.

_Craftsmen only: Everyone else keep out!_

Finola and I exchanged looks.

"We got him," she said.

* * *

After I unlocked the door, Finola and I climbed down the ladder into a small room where several people were writing away. One mer looked up and didn't attempt to hide his anger that someone had discovered him. Trels Varis.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What do _you_ think?" I asked.

He sighed, and got up out of his seat, leaving ink to spill across the paper he had been writing. It looked like he had put a lot of effort into writing that, too. Not that it mattered. I was supposed to stop him from writing the Common Tongue anyway.

"You need to stop printing lies about King Helseth," I said bluntly. "In fact, you will. Or else."

Trels Varis smirked in amusement.

"And just what makes you think that?" he demanded. "I haven't printed lies about King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'. I've only printed the truth. And I intend to keep on printing the truth in 'The Common Tongue' - unless you think you can stop me."

Finola and I exchanged looks; she knew something I didn't, because I saw a mischievous smirk appear on her face.

"Because firstly of all, I know who your parents are and where they work," Finola said. Varis's eyes flickered with interest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said.

"Varis, right?" Finola asked. "Well, I know your mother and father work at the Temple. Granny and Gee-Pop Varis. The same last name is not a coincidence, no?"

Varis's expression was filled with rage, and as he opened his mouth so speak, he was interrupted by Finola.

"Secondly, and more importantly, you will stop writing about Helseth because I said so," she finished.

He sat back down.

"Consider yourself lucky that you have a friend who is extremely resourceful, Nerevarine," he finished coldly.

"I do," I shot back. "Now, do I have your word that you will stop slandering Helseth?"

"I will not discuss King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'," Varis said. "You have my word."

I nodded.

"I think it's time I took my leave," I said.

"Yes," Varis agreed. "I think so, too. And now, if you'll excuse me, we'll have to relocate immediately, now that the secret of our office is spoiled."

Without another word, Finola and I left Trels Varis's office.

* * *

"So Trels Varis is the anonymous writer of 'The Common Tongue'," Delitian said these words with disgust.

"Apparently so," I answered.

"And you threatened the lives of his aged parents," Delitian continued.

I shifted my gaze.

"That was actually F - my friend," I corrected. I didn't think it would be wise for me to talk about Finola here.

"Ah, I see. But Trels Varis gave you his word that he would not discuss King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'. You show fine judgement, and a light touch. We are very satisfied with your service, Ulina, and -"

"When do I get to see Helseth?" I snapped. I had waited long enough, and had done more than enough errands for him. Now he should have the decency to face me himself.

"Not now," was Delitian's curt response. "The king is a very busy man. He has many demands on his time. Besides, you have more than proven your worth. You may leave the city if you so wish."

I felt my as if my heart was about to burst. We were allowed to leave Mournhold? Finally?

"Then we're done here," I snapped.

As I turned around, making way to leave the room, I heard the sound of Delitian calling my name.

"One more thing, Ulina."

"What?" I snapped again, getting very impatient with the demands the royal court was making on me.

"Lady Barenziah has requested an audience with you."

I raised my eyebrows.

_"Barenziah?"_

Queen Barenziah was the Queen of Morrowind for several years, her reign dating back to the late second era. She had been around a long time. People had written books about her, and her family, one book in particular that had been banned or censored by the Temple many times.

Why did she want to see me?

Of course, I had to remind myself that I was famous now, too. I was the Nerevarine. But it just wasn't the same thing. People would probably forget who I am in a few years; people wouldn't forget Barenziah for a very long time, if at all.

_"Lady_ Barenziah," Delitian corrected. "She's in her chambers upstairs. I suggest you make haste."

* * *

A page escorted me up the long, narrow staircase that lead up to Barenziah's apartments, before we stopped right outside her door and the page left me. I took a deep breath. Admittedly, I was more than just anxious at the prospect of seeing Barenziah. Maybe I was in trouble, and Barenziah knew it. I had no idea. After I kicked myself mentally for worrying too much, I opened her door, my eyes taking in the sight of what looked like a very lavish, well-decorated sitting room. Two Dunmer women were sitting down in separate chairs, talking.

One of them was an older woman, and I instantly recognized her as Barenziah. Her white hair had been done in what looked like an elaborate bun. She wore some very expensive robes.I was willing to bet that the money spent on those robes alone was enough to build the Ashlander's a village, not that they'd want one. The other woman I recognized right away, as I had met her before.

_Balsea._


End file.
